


Left on their own

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Calling Out, Not for fans of Rupert GIles, One-Shot, Other, Reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After finding out about Giles leaving Angel and his friends on their own with Illyria, Buffy has some cold words towards her former mentor. Not for fans of Rupert Giles.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Left on their own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts), [Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/gifts).



> This is something I've been wanting to let out, especially after reading Aragorn II Elessar's story "Heroes, Vampires and Slayers".
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

Buffy was in Scotland, going over some strategies with Faith about assigning the Slayers, when Willow appeared as an astral projection.

"Willow? What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"It's Angel. Something happened. It's terrible." Willow said.

* * *

Giles and Andrew were in an office, going over the lore, when Buffy entered.

"Buffy, is something—"

Next thing Giles knew, he fell to the ground, with his nose broken as the glasses fell off him, much to his and Andrew's shock.

"You bastard!" Buffy snarled.

"Buffy, what are you doing?" Andrew demanded, confused.

"How could you?" Buffy demanded.

"How could I what?" Giles asked, not understanding as he put on his glasses.

"How could you not tell me about Angel and Fred?" Buffy demanded angrily and Giles paled.

"Buffy, I'm sure that whatever happened—" Andrew started, when Buffy whirled at him and he immediately shut up upon meeting her glare. It was clear that she was still mad at him for putting words in Buffy's mouth and having the nerve to speak on her behalf and telling Angel that the Scoobies didn't trust them anymore, when she had assigned him to retrieve Dana. And while Buffy didn't know Fred in person, she was aware that Fred and Willow were good friends and knew enough that Fred was a good person who didn't deserve what had happened to her.

Buffy returned her gaze to Giles, who could feel himself shrink upon meeting her glare. "First you drugged me and almost got me and my mom killed, then you went behind my back and helped Robin try to kill Spike, despite that he had his soul back and now this?" She looked down at him in disgust. "I may be more than wary of Angel, when he joined Wolfram & Hart but I'd _never_ turn my back on him, if he really needed me. And you left Angel, Wesley and the rest on their own, when Fred was dying and didn't tell me what was going on. Despite that their methods make me wary of them, Angel and Wesley will always be my friends at least and Spike was with them too and I would've helped them in a heartbeat if I'd known that Fred was in trouble but you let her die. What do you have to say in your defense?"

Giles opened and closed his mouth several times but no sound came out, knowing there was nothing he could say to justify himself.

"It was one thing that you drugged me and as much as it disgusted me, part of me could understand but this? I used to look up to you and you were like my father to me but after what you did… I don't know you." Buffy said with mix of coldness, hurt and betrayal, repeating the same words she had said to him after finding out that he had drugged her to take away her Slayer powers and just like back then, the words hurt Giles but this time, it burned far more than ever, since it wasn't because he was forced to do the bidding of the Council but because he made his own choice.

Buffy glared at Giles in disgust for a moment before leaving the room as Giles wallowed in shame and self-pity over what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Giles was good in the early seasons, save for 3x12, where he drugged Buffy and stripped her of her Slayer powers but later he wasn't that much compelling but still was good and his entrée, when facing off Dark Willow with his line "I'd like to test that theory" was awesome. But when he conspired with Wood and helped him try to kill Spike, despite that he had regained his soul, was already an unforgivable breach of Buffy's trust and Giles was only lucky that he had been her father figure since the beginning of the series to still be in her good graces but his worst sin was in Angel Season 5, when Team Angel needed the Scooby Gang's help with Fred/Illyria and Giles left them on their own the instant he found out that Angel and his friends were working with Wolfram & Hart, acting all self-righteous and letting Fred die because of his own beliefs, which is about as terrible as Arrowverse Kara in Season 3 of Supergirl and there's no doubt that the Scoobies would help Team Angel, if they knew what was happening, despite their opinion on Team Angel's association with W&H, plus he deliberately ignored the threat of the Old One.
> 
> Wouldn't surprise me if Buffy or Angel gave Giles a beatdown at best, killed him at worst, if Buffy knew about Giles's stunt or if Angel had the chance. Wesley would've killed Giles, given what he did to Gunn for his indirect role in Fred's death.
> 
> Plus, Andrew was also a jackass for the stunt with Dana. It would be understandable if the Scoobies trusted Team Angel less due to their association with W&H but Andrew saying that no one trusted them anymore was more like putting words into Buffy's mouth. At least I had Buffy chew him out for that in my other one-shot.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
